The White Dragon's Treasure
by White Rose Trash
Summary: based on likeblackroses' on Tumblr's art. Weiss is a mighty dragon that can transform into human form. Who would have thought the pretty girl no one else payed any mind to would capture her heart.


**A/N: This pile of fluff is based on likeblackroses submission for the Mythology/Fantasy AU for White Rose Week. I took some small liberties from the art and included my headcanon that dragons can purr. I hope you enjoy, and if you wish to see the art along with the story check it out on AO3.**

Ruby gasped and ran to the door as she heard the telltale thundering of wings coming from outside the house. She exited just in time to see Weiss landing at the base of their mountainside home. Ruby smiled as a large puff of smoke marked Weiss' transformation. She was told that it was a slow process rather than an instantaneous transition, but the smoke always hid the details, and Weiss usually got defensive when Ruby inquired too much. After a few moments the smoke blew away, revealing Weiss' bare form.

The fact that she always had to present herself to Ruby with a lack of clothing had initially been embarrassing for the two, but gradually she had learned to trust Ruby with her image. It didn't stop the blush spreading across her face as she saw Ruby eyeing her innocently for a second before rushing over.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time and forgot to prepare your clothes before you came, but can have my cloak okay!" Ruby apologized excitedly. She unclasped her cloak and draped it around Weiss, her face turning a slightly darker shade of red as Ruby stared into her eyes.

Ruby turned around, grasping Weiss' hand gently and leading her inside to shelter her from the cold. She turned around after a few steps and swiveled to meet Weiss' eyes once again, pausing to stare at the shimmering blue shade before placing a gentle peck on her lips. She smiled sweetly and turned back around to continue to lead her flustered partner.

Ruby hummed to herself as she prepared Weiss' clothes. A thin wool shirt with small cutouts in the back for her wings that had specifically fashioned by Ruby, and a warm pair of fleece pajama pants. Weiss spent all day presiding over the local town and defending from any threats that weren't deterred from her sheer size and stature alone. In trade for her service the townspeople gave her gold and riches.

They figured that she must have hoarded it out of greed, what they didn't know is that a pretty girl from the outskirts of town had captured her heart, and the motive behind her payment was to sustain her human companion. Ruby took care of the food and maintenance of the house while Weiss was away. She giggled at the thought of the rumors that had been spread throughout the town of a girl kept captive by the mighty white dragon.

Weiss waited patiently for Ruby to return with her clothes, her tail flicking and ears perking up when she heard her approach.

"Here you go! Sorry about that." Ruby exclaimed, her cheery attitude as persistent as always.

Weiss accepted the clothes happily, but grabbed Ruby's hand when she attempted to take her cloak back. "Wait, Ruby. Can I...keep the cloak for now? It smells nice...it smells like you."

Ruby giggled and let go of the cloak. " _Onnnly for a kisss_ " She replied in a sing songy voice

Weiss smiled and leaned forward, her lips meeting Ruby's and she pressed eagerly against the warmth they offered for a few moments. When they separated Ruby did a small shooing motion with her hand "Now I'll turn around and you change real quick, the food will get cold soon and I don't want you to get grumpy about it" She teased.

When Weiss was done changing they sat at the small table Ruby had purchased for the two of them. Because of the time Weiss had arrived home Ruby had already eaten, but she loved Weiss' presence so much that she sat at the table and smiled as she scarfed down the food Ruby had lovingly prepared for her. Weiss burped suddenly when she was finished, a small puff of smoke accompanying the noise. She blushed as Ruby burst into a fit of giggles. "Don't be so embarrassed Weiss, it is just a compliment to the chef after all." Ruby managed to get out between stifled laughter.

Weiss couldn't help but be infected by Ruby's lighthearted energy, a laugh breaking out from between her lips. When their laughter died down they were left once again staring into each other's eyes with a smile on their face. Weiss sat up, moving to wash their plates off. When she was just about finish she felt a warm body bump into her gently, and heard Ruby whine softly. " _Weisssy_ I'm cold."

She set the dishes down, they could wait after all. She pulled Ruby into a bear hug, squeezing her tight. "Come here you dolt. Let's lay down and I'll cuddle you in my wings."

Ruby buried her head in Weiss' shoulder when she was picked up, letting out a muffled "Yay" against her skin.

Weiss collapsed next to Ruby on their bed, immediately wrapping her arms protectively around her and kissing her neck sensually. Ruby snuggled against her chest and whined softly until Weiss wrapped her wings around her and covered her in them, continuing to kiss Ruby's warm skin.

"Mine." Weiss mumbled softly against Ruby's body, producing a small chuckle from her.

"Weiss you're so protective of me. I thought dragons were only supposed to protect like ancient treasures and piles of gold and stuff." she teased

Weiss hummed softly before replying. "You are my treasure Ruby, so of course I'm going to protect you."

Ruby felt warm tingles spread across her body at the notion, eagerly seeking Weiss' lips fo more gentle yet passionate kisses. Ruby pulled back briefly from the kiss, staring into Weiss' eyes until she opened them before whispering "I love you."

"I love you too Ruby" came the heartfelt response.

Ruby kissed her again, the warmth of her lips a constant reminder that she would always be safe and comfortable as long as Weiss was alive.

When they separated Weiss nestled her head in the crook of Ruby's neck. The pair shared a few moments of peaceful silence before a deep rumbling purr rose from Weiss chest, a sign that she was incredibly content and safe.

"Awww Weissy you're so cute!" Ruby teased.

Weiss stopped purring, letting out a lighthearted huff with an accompanying puff of smoke from her nostrils. "I am _not_ supposed to be cute! I am a mighty dragon, armies flee under my presence, and kings tremble beneath me!"

Weiss' protest only caused Ruby's giggling to reach it's peak. She calmed down once she noticed Weiss' pout, placing a soft kiss on her lips before speaking up. "I never said you weren't strong and mighty Weiss. I just meant that you're always so soft and loving around me, and I love that about you so much. I'm yours my big dorky dragon." She kissed Weiss again for good measure before being smothered in affection from her girlfriend.

Weiss nuzzled and squeezed Ruby, her purring resuming immediately after Ruby's loving confession. There was no sweeter girl on the planet, she was lucky to be able to call Ruby hers. Eventually fatigue caught up to the both of them, causing Ruby to yawn loudly.

"Get some sleep my love" Weiss whispered softly "I'll protect you"

Ruby hummed happily in response. "Hey Weiss?"

"Yes Ruby."

"Can you take me flying tomorrow?"

"Of course. Anything for my rose petal."


End file.
